Space travel requires propulsion systems. Current systems are based upon a chemical propellant, which adds tremendously to the weight of the craft, and is readily expended. Ion propulsion systems have been suggested, but they typically have an output of about 0.1 Newton. Moreover, the output is substantially limited because such devices are thought to be non-scalable. See e.g., 20040245407, 20040223852, 20040164205, 20040161332, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,786,035, and 6,732,978. These and all other cited materials are incorporated herein by reference.
What is needed is a propulsion system that is non-chemically based to support greater longevity, and is scalable to provide greater output than previously contemplated ion thrusters.